


【ONEUS｜英熊】慾癮

by mirrorkate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate
Summary: 性癮患者呂煥雄與默默喜歡他的金英助的故事h有
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 27





	【ONEUS｜英熊】慾癮

滂沱大雨伴隨著淒厲的風拍打著落地窗，雷雨交加的夜色與映著暗黃色燈光的屋內徬佛是兩個世界，室外洶湧得可怕的雨聲似乎襯托出了室內溫暖的氛圍。客廳白色的天鵝絨地毯上，沐浴過後的金英助正用浴巾擦拭著頭髮。

金英助獨居的公寓雖然不大卻被裝修得很溫馨，一切的擺飾和傢具都是他精心挑選的，就像他溫柔的個性一樣，家裡的色調也是溫暖的。純白色的浴巾摩擦著濕潤的發絲，有些過長的劉海時不時會隨著擦拭的動作拍打到他的臉頰，金英助只是心不在焉地進行著手上的動作，視線卻飄到了客廳全身鏡旁邊立著的落地掛衣架上被隨意掛著的毛茸茸的棕色毯子。

那是呂煥雄送給他的喬遷禮物。

他已經有一個星期聯繫不上呂煥雄了。一道刺眼閃電在窗外閃過的瞬間，緊接著是似乎要把夜空撕裂的震耳雷聲。萬千不該出現的思緒在金英助的頭腦里晃蕩。金英助和呂煥雄是同一個舞團里的舞者，而這星期呂煥雄一直缺席排練。頭髮半乾，金英助看了看窗外，又將因為濕潤而變得有些重量的浴巾掛在了自己肩上。而回憶的畫面把他帶到了過去。

金英助偶爾會在練舞室里看見呂煥雄刻意遮擋的傷痕，偶爾穿著領口有些被撐大的衛衣時，青紫色的淤塊會露出一部分，很少有人會注意到，但這逃不過金英助細心的眼神。終於忍不住在一次演出後的after party上，金英助拉著呂煥雄的手在酒吧的廁所門口不顧呂煥雄的反抗拉開了他的領口，因為正要消退而顏色變得更深的淤血塊。即使不那樣，在金英助抓過他手臂的時候，也能聽見呂煥雄因為疼痛而發出的嘶的聲音。

「為什麼不跟他分手？這樣下去你的身體會承受不住的……」

昏暗的酒吧燈光下呂煥雄隱忍的眼神里一直在躲避，逼問下他並沒有回應什麼，只是甩開了金英助的手整理了一下自己的衣服。

「不用你管我。」呂煥雄抬眼，冷漠的語氣和下一秒重新向熱鬧人群中走去時擺出的笑臉對比得鮮明。

的確，金英助知道呂煥雄已經有自己的男友，他也沒有資格去質問他一些什麼。他們的關係很近，卻始終隔著一層紗。金英助是那種會在舞團聚會的時候醉酒後旁若無人地一直注視著呂煥雄的那種人，而呂煥雄總是先躲開他炙熱視線的那個。也許呂煥雄早已察覺到了金英助對他的情感，但兩人從未點破，只是維持著一種曖昧又尷尬的關係。

門鈴聲打斷了金英助的回憶，他按亮手機屏幕看了看時間，夜已深，沒有多想地起身向門口走去。

門前站著的是渾身濕透的呂煥雄，已經濕成一坨的發絲滴落的雨水順著凍得蒼白的臉一直浸到他緊貼身軀的衣服上。肉眼可見的虛弱，漸漸無法對焦的眼神在與金英助的視線對上後便失去了焦距。他不知道，呂煥雄是走著過來的，被傾盆大雨拍打的軀體終於在強撐過後松懈了下來，他還是沒有堅持住。

「雄…？你還好嗎？」

金英助本能反應地接住下一秒便因為過度受涼眩暈摔在了玄關的呂煥雄。

呂煥雄在金英助的懷裡不受控制地發顫，發軟的手攀在金英助的肩上試圖汲取一絲溫暖，緊閉著的雙眼連纖長的睫毛都被雨水淋濕了。金英助立即將他消瘦的身軀抱起向沙發走去，不斷地呼喚著他的名字試圖將他喚醒。

「雄……這是怎麼回事？」

呂煥雄的意識游離在寒意中，他能聽見金英助焦急的聲音，也能感覺到金英助掌心的溫度，是金英助在試圖褪去他濕透的衣物。身上的傷痕徹底失去了遮掩，深深淺淺的紅色吻痕和觸目驚心的淤青交錯在呂煥雄的肩膀、胸前、後背。甚至在手臂上，煙頭燙傷留下的傷痕特別刺眼。

這不是金英助第一次看見呂煥雄赤裸的樣子。

金英助把自己的衛衣脫下來套在呂煥雄的身上，金英助的體型要比呂煥雄大一些，染著自己的體溫和沐浴過後沐浴乳香氣的大尺寸衛衣是讓人安心的，但仍只覺得冷的呂煥雄半迷糊地在金英助替他整理衣袖靠近的時候，將頭埋在了他的脖頸之間。

「我沒有地方可以去了。」懷裡的人聲音很輕很輕，虛弱的氣息打在金英助頸間的皮膚上。金英助摟住了他，試圖用自己的溫度去撫慰仍在顫抖的呂煥雄。

那天晚上，他是抱著呂煥雄睡的。

……

被深黑擋光窗簾隔絕的陽光沒有在清晨到來的時候灑進臥室，溫和的地暖作動著，舒適得能讓人忘記時間的空間里，蜷縮在柔軟而厚實的被子中的呂煥雄在雙人床上醒來。

身體的高溫讓他有些難受，呂煥雄下意識地摸了摸自己的額頭，很燙，從床上坐起來時的暈眩感很強烈。昨晚一直從身後抱著他確認他安穩入睡後才真正睡著的人已經不在床邊。

呂煥雄拖著因高燒而有些發飄的腳步走出了臥室，他很久沒有來過金英助的新家了，因為在這裡留下的不堪記憶總讓他不想直面。然後是茶几上的紙條和已經變溫的水進入他的視線。

「冰箱里有吃的，醒來了就加熱一下吃吧」

讓他惱火的溫柔和關心，他不知道自己是怎麼想的，為什麼最落魄的時候腦海裡第一張第一個浮現的臉會是金英助，為什麼昨天晚上會用最後的力氣走到這個他原本再也不會想來的地方。

金英助搬進新家的那天，他們就是在這裡的喬遷派對上犯下錯誤的。

三五個舞團好友在金英助的新家吃著炸醬麵，天色已經昏暗才剛剛整理好的客廳里仍堆著幾個紙箱，但絲毫不影響他們想要玩樂的心，小燒酒杯被成排地推倒在浮著泡沫的啤酒中，透明的酒精隨之混合，又被幾個人一起舉杯吞進了喉嚨。一杯又一杯地下肚，酒精的作用開始起效，金英助在這種時候總是醉得最慢的，也許是因為不知是哪裡來的責任心讓他覺得自己需要照顧其他醉酒的朋友，他會有意喝得慢一些，而這確實是管用的，除了他，在場的大家已經不勝酒力地躺在了地毯和沙發上。

金英助看著睡著還說著胡話的朋友們，只是覺得可愛。呂煥雄雖然沒有到醉倒的程度，但也難以保持清醒了，放鬆地眯著眼倚在茶几旁的他看見金英助正打算起身拿毯子給其他人蓋上，便也撐起了晃悠悠的身軀跟了上去。金英助的臥室是現代風格的黑白色調的，在他翻著衣櫃里的毯子時，呂煥雄被醉意醺得一下躺倒在了床上，他不是有意搗亂，但身體陷進柔軟床鋪上的時候還是習慣性的舒展了一下，衣服也隨著大動作而捲起。

起初金英助只是出於怕他著涼想要替他將衣服拉下，但即使是在昏暗的房間里，側躺著的呂煥雄腰間露出的傷痕也讓人無法忽略。金英助小心地將呂煥雄的衣服往上拉，是更多的淤青。

「不要看了。」呂煥雄從沒想過身上不堪入目的痕跡會被別人看到。金英助指尖冰冷的觸感又讓他清醒了一些。

但金英助怎麼會就此作罷，他從來都是不會逼朋友說出自己不想說的事的人，可是對著呂煥雄，他卻總無法控制自己做出不像他的舉動。

「是你男朋友打的嗎？」

被說中了。可是他沒有解釋的餘地，呂煥雄知道的，金英助對自己顯露出的關心總是超乎朋友關係。沒有等到下一句逼問，呂煥雄點頭了。

對，那又怎樣呢？

「為什麼要跟那種人在一起？」金英助抓疼了他的手臂。

也許是酒精的關係吧，自尊心在自己最不想被人看見的模樣表露無遺的時候已經破碎崩壞，越是這樣，越讓呂煥雄想要破罐子破摔。已經這樣了，讓面前的人知道自己是個怎樣不堪的人又有什麼關係呢。

「因為我有性癮，只有他能夠滿足我。」

呂煥雄放下了一直以來偽裝得近乎完美的樣子，直視著金英助說出了自己的秘密。我不是你想象中里美好的人，是骯髒的會因為慾望而每日每夜即使是被暴力對待也會屈服在別的男人身下的人，滿意了嗎。

在金英助因為回答而愣住的時候，呂煥雄翻身將人壓在了已經沾染了酒氣的床上，他跨坐在金英助身上，唇貼近還未反應過來的人耳邊。不相信嗎？他說著，溫熱的氣息瘙癢著，對耳垂的啃咬激發了一絲低吟。金英助雖然沒有爛醉，也不完全清醒，殘存的理智告訴他不可以，會後悔的，但身體的反應騙不了人。呂煥雄很敏感，只是雙手扶在他的腰側，掌心摩挲的觸感就已經讓他無法忍耐的肌膚顫動。要繼續嗎，在彼此發硬的性器抵在一起互相刺激時，這個問題已經失去了意義。

呂煥雄是控制不住自己的，他從來都只是慾望的奴隸。反應過來的時候他已經被金英助牢牢地鎖在了身下，溫柔的吻落遍了他身體所有的性感帶，羞恥的快感讓他呻吟出聲，卻又不得不痛苦地忍在喉間。外面還睡著他們醉酒的朋友。他捂住自己的嘴，在金英助進入的時候將自己的手背咬得生疼，承受著金英助在體內的撞擊。奇怪的是，金英助的動作並不粗暴，不重不輕地卻能將人帶到更加難以忍耐的深淵，被金英助撫過的每一寸肌膚都會止不住顫抖。

會下地獄的，再這樣下去一定會下地獄的。呂煥雄緊鎖的眉下是惹人心疼的已經被慾望完全支配的雙眼，他讀不懂金英助，竟也有了想要抬頭吻他的衝動，在動作以前，金英助卻先吻上了他發顫的唇。

不願再回想，他們之間的關係變質，那是後來呂煥雄總用冷漠的態度回避他的原因，但金英助卻沒有改變，還是像以前一樣注視著他，每每和他不經意地對視，呂煥雄都會想起自己的狼狽。

……

窩在沙發上的睡著了的呂煥雄被開門聲吵醒，出乎意料地，金英助這次並沒有像以前一樣逼問他，只是在桌上放下了一個裝著退燒藥和藥膏的黑色塑料袋。

「吃飯了嗎？沒吃的話吃點東西把藥吃了吧。」金英助把剛脫下的外出外套掛在了架子上。吃完我再幫你抹藥。他補上了一句。

呂煥雄沒有理會他的話，拆開包裝就吞了兩顆退燒藥。

「不用抹，過一陣自己就會好了。」

「但塗了會好更快。」

他沒能繼續拒絕金英助的靠近，冰冷的藥膏被塗在皮膚上的時候呂煥雄不適應地想躲，又被金英助按回來不緊不慢地將藥膏抹開。認真的樣子讓呂煥雄不知不覺看得入神，他不否認，金英助確實長得很好看，只是作為曾經親近的朋友不曾會注意過，每次舞團演出結束後被女生圍著要聯繫方式的時候呂煥雄也只是會跟其他隊友在旁邊跟著起哄，也很少有機會這樣子看著他。

藥不可避免地需要被塗在敏感帶，呂煥雄很懊惱，為什麼他總是控制不住自己的身體起反應，只是觸碰就能讓他發麻起雞皮疙瘩，他咬著唇閉上眼開始忍耐。

「怎麼了，癮犯了嗎。」

金英助不帶感情地平靜說著，彷彿這是什麼平常的關心話，感覺到呂煥雄的無所適從卻仍然專注地抹著藥。他無意要戳他的痛處，直到透著運動褲逐漸顯現呂煥雄下身發硬的形狀。呂煥雄推開了他。

「夠了……我要睡了。」

那過後的兩天呂煥雄都沒有和金英助有過多的語言交流。

他想學著抑制自己的慾望，但再快樂的事情一旦成為癮症，得不到滿足也會變得痛苦。他覺得自己就像是沒有進化完全的動物一樣，厭惡著這樣的自己。呂煥雄已經兩天沒有睡好了，那種感覺是積攢著的莫名慾火無法釋放，進而鑽進血液爬滿他的全身，不論他怎麼撓都只像是隔空瘙癢。金英助能感覺到他的坐立不安，但呂煥雄對他的逃避讓他們甚至沒有辦法正常溝通，他的焦躁讓人無法接近。

呂煥雄還是感覺到了極限。

晚飯時間毫無食慾的他鎖上了浴室的門，打開花灑任由熱水打在浴缸里卻沒有踏進去，他脫掉身上的累贅，倚靠在浴缸旁邊握上了自己早已挺立的性器，對於沒有由來的慾望，呂煥雄不知道該怎麼解決它。毫無作用的套弄只是加速著它的膨脹，呼吸急促的他忍著不讓自己發出聲音。

要瘋了。無論如何也無法釋放。

花灑的水聲干擾著他此刻脆弱的神經，在逐漸充滿水蒸氣的浴室里，他不敢閉眼，只要一閉眼，腦中浮現的滿滿的都是他與暴力狂男友性交的畫面，痛苦嗎？的確是痛苦的，可是他從來都沒有辦法選擇。

金英助心不在焉地看著餐桌上屬於對面的碗筷和幾乎沒有被動過的飯菜。大病剛愈的呂煥雄已經在浴室里待了很久都沒有出來，他沒有辦法不擔心。

「雄，還好嗎？」

他還是來到了浴室前敲了幾下門，沒有回應，又喊了幾聲他的名字。

花灑的水聲突然停止了。

全身赤裸的呂煥雄解開了門鎖，擰開門把手的瞬間便走向面前滿臉擔心的金英助，不顧他的驚訝便吻了上去。柔軟的唇相觸，呂煥雄的理智已經消失殆盡，他抓著金英助的手往他腫脹的性器上帶。

「幫我……」

「在這裡會著涼的。」

「別廢話。」

呂煥雄已經在崩潰的邊緣，如果不是身體的難受他絕不會像現在這樣毫無自尊地像發情的貓一樣摟著金英助的脖子無助地懇求他。呂煥雄的體溫很燙，連到床上的那點距離都不能堅持了，他被金英助輕輕套弄著的性器因敏感而顫動著，只是一點刺激已經讓他無法忍受地癱軟在金英助懷中。

「這樣會好受一點嗎？」

已經站不住的人喘息著靠在金英助的肩上，耳邊出了自己的鼓動的心跳聲什麼也聽不見了，還是無法釋放的痛苦將他吞噬，浴室的燈光照在地板上他白皙的軀體上，未消退的傷痕更加明顯了。金英助心疼地看著懷裡的人，手上的動作沒有停止，卻還是無法幫他解決，是因為這樣才心甘情願接受暴力的嗎？

「跟我做……求你了……」

呂煥雄還是被金英助抱到了床上。褪去身上的衣物後便被呂煥雄捧著臉吻住了，然後是更加溫柔的回吻，舌頭輕柔地與之交纏，如果說呂煥雄是急躁的，金英助做愛的節奏便是讓人惱火的那種溫柔，就像他的性格一樣，所有發洩的暴戾對付他都像是打在了棉花上。他吻著呂煥雄的脖子，觸電般的酥麻讓他不自覺蜷縮，呻吟早已失去控制。

不夠，還不夠。

他確信他是喜歡呂煥雄的，他總是願意把他所有的溫柔留給這個他珍視的人。但也明白他們之間即便身體交合，也不是因為愛，可是那又有什麼關係呢。

金英助的吻從胸前游移到小腹，凌亂的床單被呂煥雄抓得發皺。臥室里的空氣只剩下了淫蕩的喘息聲。在金英助頂入他最渴求的地方時，呂煥雄痛苦地仰起了頭。被填滿的感覺總是需要適應的時間，他沒有意識到自己正在喊著金英助的名字。腫痛的性器被金英助溫暖的手掌握著，指尖輕輕揉弄前端讓弓著腰的呂煥雄無法忍受地想要夾起雙腿，前後夾擊的快感馬上取代了疼痛。被因為快感而夾緊的內壁吸吮著的金英助也同樣快要因慾望而發瘋。

但他卻總是控制著自己，一直保持著溫柔的節奏，不激烈，卻每一下都頂在呂煥雄最敏感的點上。而這對呂煥雄來說卻更像折磨，只有跟金英助做愛的時候會有這種感覺，他寧願金英助粗暴地對待他，讓他接受快感帶來的懲罰，也比這樣慢慢折磨他要好。

呂煥雄忍受不了的時候，手臂會起雞皮疙瘩。金英助俯身貼緊他的身體，撫摸他的手臂試圖給予一些安慰，但呂煥雄只覺得頭皮發麻，自己不應該被這樣溫柔對待的，呂煥雄粗重地喘息著，他沒有想到自己會哭，即使以前被邊做邊被掐住脖子的時候他也沒有哭過，反而是金英助的溫暖讓他崩潰。

「快一點……」

快感積累到一定程度，釋放的刺激就會更加強烈，呂煥雄哭著，像在向金英助求饒般地摟緊了他的背，前端釋出粘稠的瞬間他痙攣地顫慄著，而金英助卻把他摟得更緊了，像是要將他嵌進自己的身體里一樣，他沒有射在裡面，連這種部分也細心地顧慮著。

呂煥雄沒有放開他，只是把臉埋在他被汗水沾濕的胸膛里無聲地哭泣。罪惡感比想象中來得更快。從來沒有人會在做愛後安慰他，只有金英助，一遍又一遍地親吻著他的傷痕，直到呂煥雄的淚水停止下來。

金英助擦掉了床上人小腹上的精液，將被子裹緊了他。

「睡吧。」

「不要走……」不安的情緒再次湧了上來，他本能地拉住了金英助的手腕。

「我不走。」他在他的耳邊低聲說。

……

往後的日子里他們就這樣維持著肉體的關係。金英助會在呂煥雄性癮發作的時候幫他解決，而呂煥雄的身上也不再出現那些可怕的痕跡。

金英助並不是什麼純情的人，他也曾經有過幾個床伴，但因為做不到長久地對沒有感情的人產生慾望而都不了了之。

但呂煥雄是特別的，他總能快速勾起他的慾望，偶爾會有金英助因為練舞的疲憊而不想做的時候，呂煥雄會跪在毛茸茸的地毯上把沙發上的人褲子解開，不由分說地含著舔弄，金英助知道呂煥雄身體上所有最敏感的地方，呂煥雄同樣也是，感覺到嘴裡炙熱的部分變大變硬的時候他知道自己又得逞了，並且沒有失敗過。呂煥雄會在口交的時候因為被嘴裡不斷脹大的性器頂得不適地眯起眼，被自身慾望折磨得迷離的眼神與金英助對視後，後者總是無法拒絕。

歡愉過後的空虛讓呂煥雄難受，即使能從金英助在床上對他緩慢的折磨中獲得快感，他仍然不能確定自己為什麼總是覺得心裡很空蕩。

「你可以對我粗暴一些的。」

呂煥雄在他們做完愛的時候說出了這句話，從背後懷抱著他的手臂卻縮得更緊。

是本性使然吧，金英助是善良的，他永遠無法對呂煥雄下重手，不想要看見喜歡的人痛苦的樣子。他有時候會想，是因為這樣的自己無法滿足呂煥雄嗎？得不到答案，只能在每一次交歡後的夜裡，在呂煥雄因為罪惡感而啜泣時將他擁得更緊。他想告訴呂煥雄要愛自己，無法說出口，但沒有關係，即使呂煥雄覺得自己再不堪狼狽，金英助也依然會愛他。

然而這樣扭曲的生活又可以持續多久。

金英助還是看見了呂煥雄手機屏幕上的信息提示：「那就今晚在我家見面吧」來自那位似乎仍在藕斷絲連的暴力男友。他無意要窺探呂煥雄的隱私，他自然地接受了呂煥雄住進自己家，沒有多過問過他與男友是否已經分手，呂煥雄也從未提起。

茶几上手機的屏幕暗了下來，金英助看了看不遠處剛煮完拉麵正往餐桌上端的的呂煥雄。

「哥，趕緊來吃。」

「嗯。」順著香氣起身，金英助還是沒有問把心裡的問題問出口，只是沒有心思地用筷子攪動著碗裡快要泡到脹開的拉麵，看見呂煥雄走向了茶几，在手機上摁了幾下又放下。

那天晚上，呂煥雄表現得就像往常一樣，彷彿只是要去一趟便利店似的出門了，卻遲遲沒有回來。

金英助想過最壞的結果，那就是他們這虛幻得不真實的關係到此結束，他不再是呂煥雄需要的那個用來解決慾望的人，也不能再在那些讓呂煥雄無助得心慌的夜晚撫慰地摟著他入睡了。

如果他回來的時候像那天一樣滿身傷痕怎麼辦？如果……他不再回來該怎麼辦。

腦海裡面那些他不願面對的可能性揮之不去，雖然已經很久沒有再喝酒，但今晚似乎必須借助酒精來讓自己的心定下來，或是說麻痹自己。金英助下樓買來了幾瓶燒酒，只是一杯杯地乾喝，從微醺到感覺身邊空間的形狀開始扭曲，忘記了時間的流逝，只是在半夢半醒之間聽見了密碼鎖打開的聲音。

呂煥雄回來的時候，先是聞到刺鼻的酒氣，然後看見的是一片狼藉的客廳。綠色的玻璃酒瓶橫七竪八地倒在地板上，金英助拿著酒杯的手並不穩，喝進嘴裡的同時酒精也灑在了自己的衣服上。

「怎麼突然喝這麼多，不要喝了。」  
「我有話想跟你說。」呂煥雄急忙脫掉鞋子過去阻止他正準備倒酒的動作，抓過金英助手中的酒瓶放下，呂煥雄看著他說道，即使這有些不是時候。

那是金英助最害怕的，他不想聽也不願意接受，酒精讓他的理智開始麻木，腦中甚至出現了一種愚蠢的想法：

只要像你說的那樣對你粗暴，這一切就不會結束對吧。

金英助將正對他露出擔心表情的人推倒在了地毯上，突然的動作讓呂煥雄沒有反應過來，便被金英助按在地上，用不算溫柔的吻講呂煥雄的話堵在了喉嚨里，他身上的酒氣很重，呂煥雄被吻著，皺起了眉輕輕推著身上的人的肩膀。

呂煥雄感覺到金英助濕熱的手伸進了自己的衣服里，胸前敏感的點被揉捏著，並不輕柔的動作讓他的雙腿不自覺地夾緊了金英助的腰。

不要這樣。他一時無法適應這樣的金英助。更多的時候，他們每一次做愛都是由呂煥雄先開始挑逗的，金英助更像是溫柔地迎合他，而沒有過像現在這樣粗魯地試圖佔有他。

他將呂煥雄身上被扒掉的衣服扔在了一旁冰冷的地上，低身啃咬他敏感的鎖骨，舔咬和粗重的氣息讓呂煥雄的慾望漸漸抬頭，他推不開金英助，摁著人肩膀的手也在性器被隔著褲子撫摩時沒有了力氣。因為酥麻的感覺而渾身發軟時，金英助並沒有給他適應的時間，而是將呂煥雄從地上拉起來，將他的頭摁在了自己的胯間。

發硬的性器被強行塞到了嘴裡，呂煥雄的頭髮被輕扯著迫使他只能上下動作，一遍一遍地吞吐金英助的慾望。太深了，頂到喉嚨時呂煥雄無法控制地乾咳出聲，他的眼角有些發紅，抬眼發現金英助的眼神里有一絲心疼，他無法確認他的情緒，只是被金英助低下頭吻了上來。吻確實是溫柔的，但下一秒便被翻過身粗暴地進入。

「輕一點……」

他皺著眉求饒，然而體內抽插的動作並沒有放慢。呂煥雄明顯感覺到金英助今天的不對勁，他喊著他的名字，時間彷彿變得很慢，不知道過了多久，兩人之間只剩下他的聲嘶力竭，直到雞皮疙瘩起滿了手臂和胸前，直到摩擦著毛絨地毯的性器溢出了興奮的體液，他還是不爭氣地無法拒絕和金英助做愛帶來的高潮。

呂煥雄疲憊地躺在地毯上，眼角似乎濕了，但他已經不記得自己是否有哭過，只是用手輕輕撫摸仍將自己緊抱著的金英助的後背，安慰著這個覺得自己做錯了事的男人。耳邊是愧疚的道歉，但其實對於呂煥雄來說，這並不算什麼。但對於金英助來說，這已經是他能做到的極限了，他知道自己不應該這樣對待呂煥雄，但這也許是最後一次了吧。

「我和他分手了。」  
「哥，我們在一起好不好。」

金英助驚訝地拉開了一些距離，懷抱的間隙沒有維持多久，呂煥雄便撐起身輕吻他的嘴角。

今天他只是在那個人的家裡做了了斷。

不知道從什麼時候開始，他會留戀金英助的體溫，甚至只是他凝視自己時溫暖的目光，將他從黑暗的深淵拉了上來。

金英助回吻，答案已經不必說出口。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 呂煥雄看著金英助默默清理地毯上的痕跡，冷不防地從後面抱住他：
> 
> 「其實像今天這樣做也挺刺激的，不如下次也……」
> 
> 金英助只是後悔地搖了搖頭。
> 
> 「明知道我做不到……」
> 
> 明明就做到了，小騙子。


End file.
